survivorrotufandomcom-20200215-history
Vote Isaiah (Guyana)
Hello jurors! I'd just like to start this off by saying that I am really proud and shocked at myself for making it to this point, because I usually don't make it this far due to inactivity or just lack of socializing, but this ORG I really turned my game around and here's why I think I should win. (TL;DR will be at the bottom if you don't really care) At the beginning of this game, I really only knew one person heading in, and that was Gavin, I formed a solid final two with him, and then we pulled in other people according to the vote, we never made a solid alliance but we definitely made sure we had the votes to get who we wanted out each time. As the game went on, my votes continuously kept going through, and the tribe swap is when I feel I definitely elevated my game. We swapped, and Adam was not down to work with the fans and go to rocks (me and Gavin), so luckily Gavin used his idol and we performed the biggest blindside on Amber. She is super nice but was a humongous social and physical threat who needed to go for my game, and I felt I led the charge during that vote. After that, I knew I made the right move as everyone was scrambling to come work with me, and right after that we got a 4-1 vote after having a 3-2-1 vote, clearly turning the entire tribe around with one blindside. When the merge started, I obviously found myself outnumbered, no matter who I aligned with whether it be old tribe, fans, etc. I just did not have the numbers, however, I somehow was able to get 5 votes for Kevin during the first tribal. Then, I realized everyone was voting me, and Gavin told me he was using the legacy advantage on me incase anything happened with flipping, but we said incase Kevin used is idol we need to get the votes on someone else so we don't cause a re-vote, hence the two votes that sent Andy home in the first merge vote. At this point already, I've been the mastermind behind two major blindsides this season. Continuing on in the game, David backstabbed me and Gavin and tried to turn on us, so he went home. After that, it was 4 fans and 3 favorites, so we decided to work together as fans. We tried to vote Kevin but he would just not die! He played another idol and I managed to not get voted for which I think was the favorites' biggest mistakes since I think either me or Gavin had the most pull on flipping the other favorites, but nonetheless they voted out Edvin which was a big loss for my game since he was the second most loyal to me. Right after, Adam quit! Gavin and I found ourselves in minority yet again with only 5 people left, and only Gavin and I being fans. It was easy to convince Mihai to continue working with us despite the clear fans vs. favorites divide, causing Andy to go. Right after was the most troubling tribal. I made a good plea to Mihai about how Kevin was going to win and it was dangerous for him to be with us in the end, but Mihai would not budge, and Kevin won firemaking against Gavin. Then, the final immunity happened, and Mihai took me without me even pleading a word to him! Talk about a rockin' social game I had! Anywho, I didn't win a single immunity and despite finding myself in minority constantly I was able to overcome it and I didn't need to win 5 (?) immunities in a row to get here, I used my social and strategic gameplay and I really feel like I both outwitted and outplayed Mihai, because he relied on immunities to make it to the end. Of course, immunities ARE a part of the game, but relying on them as heavily as he did to make it does not show a strategic side a winner should have. I hope you all consider me as the winner and thank you all for a great game, I really enjoyed my time here. TL;DR : I constantly overcame the bottom and didnt rely on 5 immunities to make the end.